Hitman: Heads or Tails
by SparkWave
Summary: An elite sniper's story who worked for the Agency till they did something which he would never forget and forgive - Driven by revenge, all alone he starts an impossible mission to take down the Agency.


**Hitman: Heads or Tails****  
**  
_Chapter 1: The Roof_

The Sniper emerged on top of the roof of a 5 storied building carrying his M98B suppressed sniper rifle with one hand. He was ready for what he always did, kill. He

straightened the Bipod of his sniper rifle and took a crouching position near the edge of the roof. James aimed down the scope to scout the area, suddenly his private

COM channel activated "Why won't you take the missions seriously James". James grunted as if he was frustrated by the words he just heard. He removed his eyes

out of the scope "First of all Nefeli, you are my handler – your job is to fill me in with valuable Intel and provide any tactical feedback to me. The way I handle the

missions is totally up to me, so can you kindly shut your mouth because I am trying to concentrate here". Nefeli didn't knew how to react to him, James always made

fun of her whenever he got the chance but she didn't liked the way James gambled with his tasks, he completed his missions for fun and whenever he found that the

missions are too easy, he burdened himself with a few constraints that he made for himself like in this mission, he promised himself that he won't use digital

camouflage and instead he will dress up as casually as he can. James felt the heat of the scorching sun on his hand, instantly he regretted wearing the sleeveless

shirt. This mission was simple, kill the pre – assigned target and take the next flight out of Turkey. The target of course was inside a building otherwise James would

have been in the flight till now. The target's building was straight front 450 meters, a medium range for James. He was pretty confident about his sniping spot because

of his 2 sleepless nights in Turkey which he spent finding this perfect spot in the area. He had to consider everything into account – Visibility, wind speed, distance,

bullet drop and bullet's travel time etc. He recalled the range he was going to fire from and then came to the conclusion that Coriolis Effect will not deviate the bullet at

450 meters of distance. But right now he was thinking of Nefeli, he felt regret for the harsh words he spoke. James activated his COM channel and asked "So, what did

this guy do?" "Well, It's nice of you to apologize to me", she had a mischievous tone on her reply. Greek women, _I will never be able to understand her_, James thought

and almost laughed. Nefeli continued – "So this guy, Fabian Woods kidnapped one of our Ex-Agent and tortured him to death, he was trying to gain Information of the

Agency from our Ex – Agent. Luckily, the agent killed himself before being forced too hard to give away the info. Additional sources say that Fabian is maybe the father

of Hassan, a guy who we killed because of his plan to stop one of our agents from doing a highly valuable and important mission." James laughed "Sounds like a

revenge story from one of the movies that I saw a week ago". His last mission which was a week ago in Canada was super fun for him. It was a homicide mission, he

was to infiltrate an apartment, hide and eavesdrop on two Canadians who the agency thought were having contact with one of our weapons dealer. Then he was to

execute them both if they were in any way related to the agency's weapons dealer. He hid under a sofa for a whole day while the 2 Canadians were sitting on top of

him watching an interesting revenge driven movie, James remembered the way he was craving for popcorn – he was loving the movie more than the mission itself but

that is another story to be told another day. James became stiff and alert as soon as the target "Fabian Woods' came out of his building, There was a limousine in front

of him, James assumed the Limousine to be bullet proof and his priority was to take him out before he enters the car. There were couple of body guards around Woods

but they were not a problem to James as long as they did not get in the way of the bullet. James twisted the cap near the scope of his rifle and it instantly zoomed in

12x times. He aligned the cross-hair a little bit above Fabian's head but then he realized that Fabian was wearing a cap which was loosely fit on top of his bald head. It

was not a problem for him because his M98B's **.**338 Lapua Magnum rounds were easily capable of penetrating almost any armor and still provide an instant death.

Fabian was scolding one of the bodyguards just near the car which provided James enough time to take his shot with ease.

- He aligned his cross-hair on top of his cap considering and calculating the bullet drop effect.

- Checked his wind detector which was indicating that the wind was moving towards the right of James.

- He moved the cross-hair a little bit to the left.

- He scoped out, flipped a coin, saw that it was heads, scoped back in and continued.

- His finger made contact with the trigger and pushed it back.

- The bullet moved forward, tilted to the right in midair and hit the target's head in less than half a second.

- Everything happened fast, Fabian fell down a few meters behind because of the force he was struck.

The bodyguards were simply too surprised to react to what happened. James pressed a button on the rifle, stood up, went towards the door of the roof leaving and ignoring his rifle which self-destructed moments later. James had a rule and he never broke it: Never use the same sniper rifle twice.


End file.
